Star Stage
Star Stage (スターステージ Sutāsutēji) is the first idol series by AisuShironami. This series surrounds teen idols, female and male, in an idol school. Plot Coroana Academy is an idol school known for its legendary unit which passed down by generations. The unit that consist of six top idols from each generation. But in recent years, the rate for this legendary ace unit is going down. From their glory for years, they are facing a disband crisis. The current members of this legendary unit, which is called CIX, are defeated in idol ranks and are now inactive. To rise their school name and unit again, the principal creates a new system in order to find the hidden gems that will revive the glory of CIX. Characters Main Idols * Yukimura Tsubaki - Tsubaki was in a band with his friends who often perform illegally on street. He was caught by a scout member of Coroana and offered him to join. He refused at first, but after knowing his band will get official trademark, he decided to join until the deal in complete. * Shinjumiya Honoka - Born from a family who owns a shrine, Honoka escaped home to become an idol. Even though her parents forbid her, she went to Coroana where she will become a top idol to prove to her parents that she is worthy. * Anjou Akasaki - The female twin, older by 47 seconds. Akasaki is a well-known young designer with high admiration to idols. After collecting information around the world about idols, she decided to enroll in Coroana and give a shot in becoming an idol. * Anjou Aoyama - The male twin, younger by 47 seconds. Unlike his sister, Aoyama is a well-known young businessman who runs Akasaki's boutique all over the world. When his sister decided to go to Coroana, he followed her steps to find what makes her so interested. * Kurobane Shiro - Shiro is a former chess athlete who excels in gambling, but lack of motivation. He found out about Coroana and joined because it seems interesting. He got no other motivations until he really see what being an idol means. * Tachibana Urara - Urara is a famous actress and model since little. People often think low as her mom is a top model and her dad is a famous actor. She want to prove that she could do more than what her parents do. So, she bravely enrolled in Coroana. Supporting Characters * Yukimura Subaru - Tsubaki's older brother who he thinks is working abroad, but actually is his homeroom teacher in Coroana. * Sato Megumi - Homeroom teacher of Akasaki & Shiro and the school's dance teacher and a former member of CIX. * Hayama Jun - The current principal of Coroana and former member of CIX. Current CIX Members * Sato Kurumi - One of the current member of CIX and Megumi's younger sister. She's also mentor of the girls dorm and highest CIX member in idol ranks. * Kirishima Saaya - Current member of CIX and who is double schooling in Coroana and normal school to pursue her medical education. * Oga Kanata - The highest male member from CIX in idol ranks. He is also the mentor of the boys dorm. Locations * Coroana Academy - school for idols the main characters enroll in the story. Its an idol school for both boys and girls. System * Idol Aura - special effects generated when performing. These appears only to some people and will develop to its fullest. The higher the aura rate is, the better performance it creates. * Cards - These card are use to enchance the performance with special effects aside from aura. There are many types and grades and obtained from a performance. Trivia TBACategory:Series Category:Fan Series